Restless Questions
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: Urahara Kisuke is surprised when Soi Fon shows up at his door in the middle of the night. He's even more surprised when she asks for him.


**Restless Questions**

It was late. Very late, in fact. The Captain of squad two had spent the evening doing paperwork, so she was looking forward to a nice night in her room. But, she found that she was restless. No matter what, she couldn't fall asleep or relax. She had a question that was keeping her up.

The past week, her former master had taken a vacation to spend with the Captain. She teased her, and they trained, but something bothered her. When she had left, she looked sad. The bubbly woman had remorse in her eyes as she parted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

**Why don't you go see her? Or, better yet, ask that man she lives with!**

The young woman heard her zanpakuto's voice in her head. 'Suzumebachi, you know that is impossible with the work I have.'

**Then go now.**

Soi Fon had to admit that it was a tempting idea. After thinking hard on the matter, she gave in with a sigh, and headed to the Human world.

XXX

She knocked on the door of the shabby hut. She was disgusted at herself for even being here, but she had to be. A tired looking man opened the door, his sandy hair a mess and his clothes rumpled.

"Ah, Soi-chan! What brings you here in the dead of night? Here to see Yoruichi?"

"No. I'm here to see you, actually." He looked taken aback, not only by the fact that she hadn't hit him for using that ridiculous nickname, but because she had come for him. She scratched his head, and allowed her inside.

XXX

"So, why are you here this late?" They had been seated, tea in their hands. She hadn't touched hers, her nerves didn't allow her to.

"I have a few questions that I needed to ask you, while no one was listening. And, I came at this hour because it is the only time I have to myself." Her voice was calm, but her hands twitched. Urahara took notice of this, and placing down his cup, he gestured for her to continue.

"I need to know, what was Yoruichi-sama like when she left?" The words barely made it past her lips. It still hurt to think about that time.

"She was, in truth, a mess. Of course, she didn't show it outwardly, but I saw it in her eyes. She was really hurt. She took up drinking and gambling as a hobby. Eventually, I stopped her, but then she just decided to turn run away. She turned into a cat, and left for a few years. When she returned, she looked worse, but her eyes had gained a small bit of hope."

Soi said nothing, looking at her trembling hands. She wanted to hit the man, tell him it was his fault. But she knew that wasn't the truth, no matter how much she liked to deny it. She nodded once, then went on.

"W-why was she like this?" He smiled slightly at the woman's nervousness. With he cleared his voice.

"You." He said it simply, and watched emotions run across the young Captain's face.

"Explain yourself, Kisuke."

"You see, Yoruichi never had much of a family, like yourself. I happened to be her first 'true friend'. But, when she met you, she saw potential. She trained you, because deep down, you were very important to you. She often would praise you when we would talk, going on for the longest time about how much you had improved. You became a very important person."

Soi gasped slightly at this, and felt her heart speed up a bit.

"She eventually started to bring you up in every conversation we had, making references to you all the time. When I told her about leaving, she almost declined. Her exact words were, 'Kisuke, how the hell do you expect me to leave? What am I going to do about Soi? I don't want to hurt her.' So, I convinced her to leave you behind, because she would feel guilty if she had torn you away from Soul Society and put your life in danger. When she left, she was crying for you. After that, I listened to make sure she slept. And every night, without fail, she would whisper your name before falling asleep. Lately, she has started doing it more frequently, saying complete sentences. The biggest thing she has ever said while sleeping was, and I quote, 'I'm sorry. You'll never forgive me completely, and I understand, little bee. But, please, know that I love you.'

Soi stood up so fast that the table knocked over. Thankfully, Kisuke caught it before it could clatter noisily to the floor. Her whole body was trembling now, and her head was down. Breath shallow, she grabbed Kisuke by the collar.

"Are you lying to me? Because, if you are, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible, and then I'll kill myself and torture you in hell. Understand?"

"I assure you, I wouldn't lie about Yoruichi. I care about her, just as you do. Her room is the last one down the hall." She let him go and ran until her reached the door. Pushing it open, she saw her Goddess sleeping on her side, hair astray, and a tear rolling down her cheek. Soi walked over and wiped it from her face. Leaning by the older woman's ear, she whispered three words softly. Yoruichi's eyes flew open, to see the petite Chinese woman bent over her. She reached up, and in a second, Soi was lying on the futon as well, held tight by her old master.

"Yoruichi-sama?" She said quietly, wondering if the woman was actually awake.

"I love you as well, little bee. Thank you." The older woman snuggled closer to the Captain, and letting out a content sigh, fell back asleep. Soi Fon stroked her hair softly, and fell asleep as well, and for the first time in a century, had a dreamless night.

**A/N: Well, I was annoyed when I wrote this, and tired. Hope you liked.**


End file.
